Mixed Feelings
by Little Lover's Polite
Summary: Satoshi and Daiuke are having this bet. In order to win they have to make one of the Harada Twins to fall in love with them. They arent doing well, for Satoshi two guys are after Riku's heart, both hot and are upperclassmen.
1. The School’s Babe Magnet

**Title: Mixed Feelings**

**Chapter 1: The School's Babe Magnet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just own the plot.

* * *

**

"So like I was saying he is such a total hotty! Gawd imagine how muscular he is! I'd kill in order to get him to be my boyfriend!" Risa said looking at a picture with her friends.

"Who's a total hotty?" Riku asked. She grabbed the picture that Risa was holding and looked at it. "Hiwatari?" Riku looked at her sister as if she was insane.

"Well I can't help it. You know how he's so athletic, funny, cute, hot-"

"How come you never told me? Huh, sis?" Riku asked all upset.

"Well for your information I wasn't able to talk to you since like forever! I mean your schedule is like jammed packed! We can't even spend some time alone talking like before," Risa spat.

"I'm sorry…it's just that I have like practice for sports…you know….and I have piano lessons…" Riku said. Mr. Kinoto walked in and everyone went to there seat. Risa tapped Riku on the shoulder. Riku turned around.

"Pssst! May I borrow a pen?" Risa asked. Riku frowned and gave her a pen.

"Good morning everyone, hope you had a great weekend," Mr. Kinoto said happily. "We'll get the class started after I take the attendance. Crystal Adeline is here...The Harada twins are here…uhh Jess Heraclites…is absent….Satoshi Hiwatari?" Mr. Kinoto looked up to see if Satoshi was there. He was about to mark him absent when the door flew open. There stood a blue haired guy with his arms folded in a slick way.

"Here…" He said softly. Riku looked at Satoshi raising an eyebrow. Satoshi walked slowly to his seat and noticed that Riku was staring at him. He stopped, looked at Riku and winked at her. Riku blushed red when Satoshi sat down on his seat.

"Well anyways…since Mr. Hiwatari is here and late…is Chitseru Miru here?" Mr. Kinoto looked up and saw Chitseru raising his hand. "Okay…then…is Daisuke Niwa here?" Suddenly the door swung open again and there stood Daisuke panting.

"Wait! Don't mark me absent! I'm here! Sorry I missed the bus again…" Daisuke said trying to catch his breath.

"Well it seems Mr. Hiwatari wasn't the only one tardy today…" Mr. Kinoto said staring at Daisuke. Daisuke walked to his seat quietly and sighed. Riku was looking at Daisuke while Risa was giggling at him. "Okay class just wait up…I have to give this to the office. Open your English book to page 114 and take notes." Mr. Kinoto left the room and everyone just began talking except for Riku. Riku was about to write on her notebook when a folded piece of paper was thrown at her from the back. She opened it and it read:

_Hey Riku! Your stupid pen ran out of INK! This is my first time using it too after you let me borrow it._

Riku frowned and decided to write back. She then threw it behind her back and started to read page 114. Risa got the paper and opened it up and it read:

_Look…I don't care! Why don't you go ask for one from Niwa or somebody! And Gawd! Do you're freaking work! You'll get in trouble if you don't! stupid…_

Risa pouted. She got out of her seat and went over to Daisuke's desk. She tapped him by the shoulder. Daisuke turned around and was surprised when he saw Risa standing in front of him.

"Niwa…do you have a pen or pencil I can borrow?" Risa asked sweetly. Daisuke smiled opened his bag and tossed a pen at Risa.

"I'm going to be need my pen back Ms. Harada for health class," Daisuke said. He took one glance at Risa and then turned back to talk to his friends. Risa skipped merrily back to her seat. She took the folded up piece of paper and wrote on it. She tossed it to Riku. Riku opened it and it read:

_Guess whose pen I have? Niwa's! Isn't it cool?He is soo nice! Do you know that he has this SUPER crush on me? He asked me to go out and see a movie with him. But I was like no sorry I have to do something for Mr. Kinoto. Anyways my eyes are only for one guy and it's SATOSHI HIWATARI! 3 ._

Riku grunted and wrote back to Risa. She threw it at Risa. Risa opened it and it read:

_So that's why Daisuke was low that day…it was your fault…why did you have to do that to Daisuke. Look sis, you have to know something. I sort of like Daisuke Niwa. Sorry about arguing with you that day. It's just because I thought you also liked him…._

"Aww! That's so cute!" Risa said to Riku. "Since when?" Riku stood up and faced Risa.

"Since he asked you out….Now SHUSH up!" Riku yelled. Mr. Kinoto walked in the room finding Riku the only one talking and not doing her work.

"Ms. Harada, I've explicitly told you the instruction and I found you not doing your work? I'd expected better from you. I'll have to speak with you after class," Mr. Kinoto said. Riku flushed all red and sat down. "Okay class there is some of you that needs to do your test since some of you didn't finish and you were absent. So Mr. Hiwatari, Mr. Niwa, Mr. Saehara, Ms. Adeline, and Mr. Miru, if you would please grab your test on my desk. Then you guys will have to go to the backroom and to take it. As for the rest of you…keep reading page 114. Remember take lots of notes!" Mr. Kinoto said.

Riku turned around to Risa and glared at her. She grabbed the paper with all their notes on them. She scribbled something on it and tossed it behind her and missed Risa's desk. Risa didn't notice it fall because she was reading. The bell rang and every one got their things and went out of the English class. Daisuke was always the last one out of the room. He handed the test to Mr. Kinoto and went to his desk to get his things. He then noticed a folded piece of paper on the ground. He walked towards it and grabbed it. He opened it and read everything. He grinned and walked out of the class. He saw his two best friends, Takeshi Saehara and Satoshi Hiwatari.

"Hey Hiwatari! Saehara! Wait up!" Daisuke said. Takeshi and Satoshi turned around and saw Daisuke running towards them.

"What's up Niwa?" Takeshi asked.

"Guess what I found?" Daisuke said holding up the folded up piece of paper.

"A messed up paper?" Takeshi said. Daisuke looked at Takeshi and raised an eyebrow. Satoshi snatched the paper and read it quickly. He grinned and looked at Daisuke.

"The two Harada twins…each has a crush on you and I," Satoshi said. Daisuke turned red.

"Risa has a crush on ME?" Daisuke asked.

"Not Risa. Riku you dumb butt," Satoshi said.

"Oh…man! Why couldn't it have been Risa!" Daisuke sighed.

"You're such a blind rat you fool. Riku is the hot one. I mean she's athletic and I bet you underneath those clothes of her she has this sweet figure," Satoshi said.

"Yeah…Satoshi is right. One time…I was suppose to give something to Mrs. Jockii the girl's gym teacher and her office is by the girl's gym locker. The gym door was open and Riku happened to be near the door. I saw the whole thing!" Takeshi said.

"You perverted freak. That's really too bad that you didn't have a video camera. I would have paid 30,000 yens for a copy," Satoshi said softly. Daisuke hit both Takeshi and Satoshi in the back of their heads.

"Now guys that's not how we mature men act," Daisuke said and winked as two girls walked pass them.

"Hi Niwa," One of the girls said and giggled when they turned.

"He's at it again…" Takeshi said to Satoshi.

"Impressing any girl that passes him…" Satoshi replied.

"Well it isn't my fault all the ladies in this school has the hotts for me. It' a shame that the both of you aren't gifted with the looks like me," Daisuke said stroking his hair back and forth.

"Who says that all of them has the hotts for you?" Takeshi asked making a fist.

"Yeah. We all know I'm the one who makes any girl fall in love with me," Satoshi said smirking at the both of them.

"As if….we'll see about that. Let's make a bet. You…make Riku fall in love with you and I'll do my magic with Risa. I mean we know that you really adore Riku but we also know that she likes another which is me. I on the other hand absolutely have feelings for Risa but we found out that she's the one who's been sending you all those love letters in your locker. Whoever makes their girl fall in love with them wins the title of being the school's babe magnet. We got a deal Hiwatari?" Daisuke asked holding out his hand.

"I wouldn't let down a deal like that," Satoshi said as he shook Daisuke's hand as tight as he could.

"I'll be the referee!" Takeshi called out to them.

"Whatever…well guys we should get to health class before the bell rings and besides…the Harada's are waiting for their Prince Charming," Satoshi said smoothly. They all walked together to their class saying hi to any girl that passes them. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Oh great! Look we're late now!" Daisuke said.

"It wasn't our fault that we had to wait for you just because this girl wanted your number," Takeshi said.

"Well it's not my fault that she couldn't resist me," Daisuke said.

"Shush up we're almost here," Satoshi said. Takeshi opened the door. Everyone was sitting down patiently looking at the three of them.

"Ms. Mariaki! We are extremely sorry for being late. Please forgive us for we did not mean it. We really favor your class that much!" Takeshi chirped. Ms. Mariaki stared at them. Satoshi stepped forward and tossed a rose and a note.

"What's this?" Ms. Mariaki asked looking at the rose and then Satoshi.

"It's a late pass for the three of us. I got it from Mr. Kinoto. But the rose of course is from me," Satoshi said as he walked toward his desk. Ms. Mariaki blushed and let their tardiness go.

"Thank you again Satoshi for this lovely rose. Now class we're going to do this project and you will need a partner that's the opposite sex. This is based on how to be a parent. Each group will be given a toy baby and you'll have to take care of it like a real parent. Now then go find your spouse!" Ms. Mariaki said as she stared at the rose on her desk.

"This is our chance Hiwatari," Daisuke said. Satoshi looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Didn't you hear Ms. Mariaki? The opposite sex!" Satoshi blurted out. Daisuke hit Satoshi on the head.

"There's Riku. Now go before any rotten guy gets her," Daisuke said. Satoshi walked up to Riku while rubbing his head. Daisuke mean while walked toward Risa. "May the best man win."

"Hey Riku…" Satoshi said softly.

"Oh hey Satoshi," Riku said.

"So…uh if you don't have a partner…do you want to be mine….I mean want to be my partner?" Satoshi said.

"Well…actually…" Riku started. She looked behind Satoshi and saw Daisuke by Risa. She fumed. "I don't have a partner yet and I'd be happy to be your partner." Satoshi grinned.

* * *

** Yeah okay this chapter ends here. This is my first DN Angel fic. When I first saw the ad for the manga book I immediately got the book. I've read the books and it was awesome. Please review! Thanks a lot! Be here for the next chapter! COMING SOON AFTER GEPA TESTING!**

**-Kouga's One and Only-**


	2. Hot Kisses and Intense Hugz

**Title: Mixed Feelings**

**Chapter 2: Hot Kisses and Intense Hugz**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just own the plot.**

Risa was looking around to see if there are any guys left. She was trying to look for Satoshi and ask him to be her partner, but wasn't successful. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Daisuke.

"Niwa! Hey have you seen Satoshi?" Risa asked.

"Hiwatari…who cares about him. He's probably off somewhere with a bunch of girls dicking around. Say…do you want to be my partner for the project?" Daisuke asked.

"Actually I was going to ask Satoshi…" Risa said still looking around for him. Daisuke frowned. He turned were Satoshi was. He was busy talking to Riku. Daisuke sighed and he cleared his throat. Risa looked at Daisuke.

"I found Hiwatari but unfortunately he has a partner all ready…" Daisuke said pointing at Satoshi and Riku. Risa looked at the pairs. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh well…Niwa I guess you're my partner," Risa said smiling weakly.

"Okay class…please grab a seat and sit next to your partner so I could mark you down," Ms. Mariaki yelled catching everyone's attention. "Now that you're next to your partner I'll go around marking your names down so just talk quietly or something.

"So…what do you think of this activity that she's having us do?" Satoshi asked Riku trying to start a conversation.

"Uhmmm…I don't know…insane I suppose," Riku said putting her hand on her head. Satoshi stared at her and scooted his chair closer to her.

"What's wrong? You have a headache or something?" Satoshi asked Riku. He put his hand on her neck feeling to see if it was hot. Then her cheek and then her head where there hands both touched. Riku looked at Satoshi and started blushing.

"Uhh I'm fine…" Riku stammered.

"No you're not…you're hot…" Satoshi whispered to Riku's ear. Riku really started burning up and turned really red. Suddenly, Ms. Mariaki came by Satoshi and Riku. "Ms. Mariaki…may I take Ms. Harada to the nurse's office? She's burning up." Ms. Mariaki nodded and made sure she jotted down their names. Riku glared at Satoshi still red and even started to sweat. "Don't worry Riku…I'll make sure you get to the nurse's office." Riku raised an eyebrow. Satoshi got up and picked up Riku. Her eyes widened. The class looked at Satoshi and Riku. Satoshi made his way toward the door. When they got out Riku started squirming.

"What do you think your doing?" Riku blurted out.

"Bringing you to the nurse's office of course…" Satoshi said.

"But I told you I'm fine!" Riku shouted.

"No…you're burning up…you need the nurse," Satoshi said.

"I'm flattered…really…but I don't need the nurse…" Riku said. Satoshi looked at her in the eyes. He moved his head slowly towards Riku for a kiss. Their lips then touched. Riku closed her eyes tight and slapped Satoshi across the face. She jumped off of Satoshi's arms and marched back to the classroom. Satoshi rubbed his cheek and smirked.

"My my….playing hard to get are we…another challenged for me then. I love girls who play hard to get…" Satoshi muttered sarcastically. The classroom door swung open and Riku stepped in followed by Satoshi.

"Back so soon?" Ms. Mariaki asked the both of them.

"Yeah…I feel better…I just needed some fresh air that's all," Riku explained. She made her way to her seat. Ms. Mariaki smiled at Riku then looked at Satoshi.

"Satoshi do you need to go to the nurse?" Ms. Mariaki asked looking at his cheek were Riku had slapped him, which was red.

"No…it was just itchy so I scratched it," Satoshi said. He sat down to his seat. He looked at Riku who had her head down. He folded his arm and sighed. He put one of his hands on Riku's back trying to comfort her.

"You stole my first kiss…" Riku said softly. Satoshi was surprised at what Riku said. He expected her to have been kissed about a dozen times all ready due to her extraordinary beauty and all.

"I…didn't know you've never been kissed yet…I've always thought you were that type of girl who's gone out with a bunch of guys…" Satoshi said.

"Well…you've got the wrong twin…Risa's the one that you're talking about," Riku said.

"But she's not the one I want…"Satoshi said softly. Riku looked up at him and saw that he was holding up a rose. "Sorry…"

"Where do you get these roses? You seem to always have one with you…always," Riku said.

"I have a dozen in my bag…I keep em' to give for girls like you…this is the last one…I saved it for you because the color reminded me of that lovely silky red hair of yours…" Satoshi said. Riku smiled and took the rose.

"Thanks…" Riku said.

"Okay everyone please line up to get your toy baby!" Ms. Mariaki said. Satoshi stood up.

"So since we're okay would my temporary wife care to line up with me to receive our baby?" Satoshi asked Riku holding out his hand to her. Riku put her hand on his. "You know there's no turning back after this?"

"I know…anyways it's the only way we're able to get a decent grade for this class," Riku said. Satoshi grinned and pulled her off from her seat.

"I can't believe Riku! How could she? Why would she? She doesn't even like him! She likes Niwa!" Risa shouted. Takeshi, Daisuke, and another group stared at her. She blushed red and put one of her hand on the back of her head. "Uhhh…I'm practicing for a play audition." She laughed weakly and grabbed Daisuke's hand to go to the line.

"Risa…are you okay?" Daisuke asked.

"This is messed up Niwa…" Risa said softly.

"What's messed up? This project…" Daisuke said.

"No…" Risa said.

"It's me isn't it?" Daisuke asked.

"No…no...no…it's just…oh never mind," Risa said.

"I pronounce you husband and wife!" Ms. Mariaki said to Satoshi and Riku. "Oh and you may now kiss the bride!" Ms. Mariaki and Riku giggled. Satoshi quickly kissed Riku on the lips. Ms. Mariaki looked at Satoshi and raised an eyebrow. "Hiwatari…that was just a joke…"

"Sorry Ms. Mariaki…you know me…I take everything anyone says seriously," Satoshi said grinning at Riku. Riku went all red again like when Satoshi whispered in her ear.

"Did you just see that Niwa?" Takeshi yelled at Daisuke.

"See what?" Daisuke asked.

"Satoshi just kissed Riku on the lips. Man dude he's progressing quickly than you. As a referee I give Satoshi 10 points! Niwa zero-zipped. You better act quickly cause Satoshi looks like he's going to win that title," Takeshi said.

"I think you've mistaken Takeshi…In the deal it was said that _whoever makes their girl fall in love with them wins the title. _Hiwatari hasn't made his 'girl' fall in love with him. But I see that he had fallen very much for her," Daisuke said staring at Satoshi and Riku. Risa stared at both Takeshi and Daisuke.

"What are you two babbling about?" Risa asked.

"What's with the attitude Harada?" Takeshi spat.

"Well what do you think?" Risa said.

"Oh! I get it…someone's jealous cause of that sweet scenery Satoshi had performed for us with lovely Ms. RIKU Harada…" Takeshi said trying to bug Risa.

"Augh! I've had enough with you Saehara!" Risa sneered. Risa was about to pounce on Takeshi when Daisuke held her back.

"Risa! Stop! Don't! You can't! Takeshi is just saying it to annoy you. It's not his fault that Riku's been kissed by Satoshi. It's Satoshi himself. We guys do these things to get what we want and Satoshi wants Riku! You can't stop him. Trust me…I'd do the same thing to get the girl that I want…to love me…" Daisuke said to Risa softly. A tear rolled down Risa's cheeks but Daisuke brushed it off not wanting to see her cry.

"Oh Daisuke!" Risa blurted out. Before Daisuke knew it he found Risa in his arms. "You mean so much to me…I don't know what I'd do without you…" Daisuke turned red.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either…" Daisuke said softly.

"Risa and Daisuke…I need to give you your toy baby…So hurry it up you two lovebirds!" Ms. Mariaki informed them. The whole class stared at them and said 'aww' like they had practiced it. Both Daisuke and Risa forgot they were still in each others arms. They quickly released each other and went up together to get their project.

**Okay that took awhile to update the 2nd chapter. Sorry readers…I had to catch up with my work in school. It's not much of a difference cause it's almost summer Vay-K and well I like slack off when it's almost the end of the school year. Oh BTW Dark Mousy will surely appear in this Fic soon….Hehehehe…..iight r/r! Peace….**

**-Kouga's One and Only-**


	3. Transferred Students

**Title: Mixed Feelings**

**Chapter 3: Transferred Students**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just own the plot.

* * *

**

"So class…since everyone has received their project I'll be handing out instruction sheets on what you should be doing everyday to keep your baby healthy and quiet. They do the same thing like what real babies do," Ms. Mariaki said.

"You mean they do number one?" Takeshi asked. He took the baby and opened up its diaper. Suddenly a yellow liquid squirted out of the baby and sprayed Takeshi's face. The whole class broke out in laughter.

"Hey Saehara! The baby sure got pissed at you!" Chitseru announced. Takeshi took a hold of Chitseru and wiped his face on his uniform.

"Thanks for sharing…now I shared with you…" Takeshi said. Chitseru's face turned green. He then ran out of the classroom.

"Saehara! Look what you did! You made my hubby sick! Ms. Mariaki!" Crystal yelled. She ran toward Ms. Mariaki and told on Takeshi.

"What is it Crystal?" Ms. Mariaki asked.

"Chitseru ran out of the classroom and he looked very sick Ms. Mariaki. All cause' of Saehara!" Crystal said pointing at Takeshi. Ms. Mariaki raised an eyebrow while looking at Takeshi in a stern way.

"Why don't you check up on him Crystal just to be on the safe side," Ms. Mariaki said. Crystal dashed out the room.

"Stupid Crystal…that tattle-tale. Just cause' I turned her down for a date last week doesn't mean she has to be all crazy about it..." Takeshi sneered.

"She's like the third cutest girl in our grade! Shame on you Takeshi," Daisuke said.

"Look…Niwa my man…I ain't seeking for 'cute' girls…I'm looking for a bigger bait. I'm fishing at the 'hot' zone…." Takeshi said. "You know what Daisuke…I have this friend who's coming to this school today. Just moved in next door to me. He has a sister who is younger than him and she is mighty fine…Like a goddess from heaven."

"Are they the same age as us?" Daisuke asked.

"Uhhh…my friend is two years older than us but his sister is the same age. You think I'll get her to go out with me?" Takeshi asked.

"Don't count on it dude. If that description is true…I wound't bet my money if she says yes," Daisuke said.

"GIRLS! Great news! Aahhh!" Crystal screamed as she ran into the classroom. All the girls including the Harada twins came dashing toward Crystal.

"What?" They all said at once.

"Hottie…. Two of em'! Both new! Gorgeous! So sweet and single!" Crystal announced.

"Let me guess…you're talking about a guy? That's why you screamed?" Riku asked folding her arms.

"Well duh she is…Riku what's wrong with you? I don't understand why your not boy crazy! By now you should've been hooked up with Satoshi! If you were obsessed with guys…" Risa said.

"Satoshi and the rest of the guys in our grade is not my type. All they want is to go out with as much girls as the other guy then, be a cad by telling that they kissed this girl to other people," Riku said. Suddenly all of them ignored her and looked up at something. Riku gritted her teeth. "Are you guys even paying attention to me? And what are you people all staring at?" Riku turned around to check out what they're looking at. She then saw a tall guy with purple hair and a girl with long blonde wavy hair standing together.

"Hey…I'm Dark Mousy and my sister Kari Mousy. This is Ms. Mariaki's class right?" Dark asked grinning at Riku.

"Uhm…yeah…" Riku said softly.

"Oh good! I've been in every single room looking for this class. Finally right sis?" Dark said.

"Yeah…hehehe…sorry about my bro…doesn't know that I'm fourteen and not seven. He offered to escort me…I said no…but he insisted…" Kari said smiling weakly.

"Well if I hadn't escorted you I wouldn't have met this lovely lady…" Dark said while resting his hand under Riku's chin, tilting it up a bit. Riku smiled and blushed.

"Uhh…thanks…I guess…" Riku said.

"So…do you have a name princess?" Dark asked.

"Uhmm…Riku Harada…" Riku said.

"Riku…pleasure to meet you…you single or what?" Dark asked.

"Dark! I think you should go now! I can handle myself now that I'm in my class!" Kari shouted. She grabbed Dark's shirt by the collar and pushed him out the door. "Now get to your class and I'll see you later. Augh! Oh brother…."

"What's going on here ladies?" Ms. Mariaki asked. No one answered. Riku stepped in front of them grabbing Kari.

"Oh it's uhm…new student…" Riku said.

"Hi," Kari said.

"Well…well…well…Let's have you introduce yourself to the class…shall we?" Ms. Mariaki said. "Everyone please listen up for a moment. We have a new student here!"

"Whoa! New student! New person to torture!" Takeshi said clasping his hands together. Kari walked up in front of the class. "Kari?" Takeshi's eyes widened.

"Looks like somebody knows you Ms. Mousy," Ms. Mariaki said. Kari looked around trying to see if she knew anyone. Her eyes stopped and smiled.

"Hi everyone, I'm Kari Mousy. I transferred from Hara-kiri High School with my two older brothers. I had many great friends there and I'm looking forward to making new ones here. But I have met two students here and they're really nice. Riku Harada and Takeshi Saehara welcomed me to this school and I really appreciate it. I consider them both my new friends," Kari said.

"Since when did I welcome her…I only met her like ten minutes ago…" Riku mumbled.

"Class…I'll be right back. I'm just going to get Kari her stuff that she needs for this class in the Supply Room," Ms. Mariaki said.

"Takeshi!" Kari yelled while running towards him. "Oh my gosh! I'm in your class. Isn't it cool? First we're neighbors, and then we're classmates, what next? Couples?" Takeshi turned red and smiled at her. "So can you introduce me to your friends?"

"Sure…" Takeshi said. He put his arm around Kari leading her to his friends. "Kari these two are my buddies, Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hiwatari."

"Pleasure to meet you two!" Kari said. Satoshi walked up to Kari, held up her right hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine…" Satoshi said giving her a wink.

"You're quite a gentleman, Satoshi. I'm very impressed…cut the crap cause' it ain't working for me," Kari said softly. Satoshi frowned and walked away.

"You sure are a feisty girl Kari…" Daisuke said.

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" Kari hissed.

"Uhm no what I mean is…nice to meet you…I gotta go," Daisuke dashed toward Satoshi.

"Wow…I think they like you Kari," Takeshi said.

"I like them too. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine!" Kari said. "But are you sure they liked me? They looked a bit scared…You think I was too aggressive for them?" Takeshi shook his head.

"What do you mean? It was perfect!" Takeshi said to himself. "Just to teach them lessons for not bother try to steal you away from me…"

"Man…that girl….psshhhhh…she's off the hook but too snobby," Daisuke said.

"I…I…I've been rejected! For the first time! This is insane! I mean look at her! She's with Saehara! That's got to be the hottest girl he's ever been seen with! Are they together?" Satoshi asked.

"No…" Daisuke said.

"Good! I still have a chance…" Satoshi said.

"Aren't you forgetting something…" Daisuke said.

"No…" Satoshi responded.

"You can't get with her cause' the bet hasn't ended! Unless of course you want to bail out and loose your chance of being named 'The School's Babe Magnet' now would you?" Daisuke said. Satoshi took off his glasses and wiped the lenses.

"Not a chance Niwa…let's just hope Kari is still single after this bet. If she is…dibs on asking her out!" Satoshi said.

"Did you just hear that Risa?" Crystal asked.

"Hear what?" Risa said.

"Oh! That new girl is making the guys go crazy!" Crystal said.

"How?" Risa asked.

"They all want to ask her out! Even Satoshi! The guy you like!" Crystal shouted.

"Keep it down you fool!" Risa said.

"Oh sorry…" Crystal said.

"We'll just see about that…Let's organize a little meeting at your house…all the girls in our grade. Let's go against that wench. I'm not usually this mean but if anyone enters my territory…I have no choice…" Risa said.

"What about your sister…Satoshi digs her too? Why didn't you do anything about her?" Crystal asked.

"Because she's family and my best friend. I'm cutting her some slack since she's never had a guy who adores her. As long as she's a Harada I can't defy her. Besides…we have a family rule. 'If a guy falls in love with the oldest everyone who was up for grabs can't have the guy and they must be respected which means no interference.' So it's okay if it's Riku. Anyways she doesn't like him. She likes another guy…" Risa said.

"Is that really a rule?" Crystal asked.

"Well yeah but I sort of replaced some words cause' you wouldn't understand due to its strong vocabulary. But don't invite Riku. She's a friend of Kari…" Risa said.

"Hi girls!" Kari said appearing next to Risa. Crystal and Risa glared at her and left. "What's wrong with them…I just wanted to get to know them…"

"You're in their territory…" Riku said.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"Don't you see every guy is staring at you?" Riku asked.

"Yeah…I'm new…every new student gets stared at. I'm use to it…I've been transferred to a lot of school due to my parent's jobs. To tell you the truth I never really made 'girl' friends…they're all guys…no girl talked to me in any of my school. You're the first…" Kari said.

"Oh…well you're my friend aren't you?" Riku said.

"What? You mean it?" Kari said.

"Well you announced it to the entire class…" Riku muttered.

"Oh yeah! Hehehehe…sorry bout' that..." Kari said.

"It's all right…" Riku said.

"Hey you want to come over my house?" Kari asked.

"What for?" Riku asked.

"I want to introduce you to my parents and my brothers…well actually you met one of them so I'll introduce you to my other one," Kari said.

"Other one…sure…I could probably fill you in on the assignments and projects we're doing in every class. I could also bring my yearbook and point out who's who. It'll be great…" Riku said.

"Then it's settled! Riku's coming over!" Kari said.

"Hey can I come too? I mean I live next door to you so can I?" Takeshi asked.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Kari said.

"Can I bring a friend too?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah sure…keep the number low," Riku said sarcastically.

* * *

**This is just the beginning of the surprises I have in store for you readers…Can't spoil it but I reckon some of you know going to happen. Anyways Kari is my made-up character in this fic. I wanted Dark to have a little sister. Uhhmmm yeh…thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. I appreciate it. I also noticed that I have to update some of my stories…hehehe I got carried away with my new fics that I didn't update the old ones. Sorry. Too many stories but I can't bail on them. R/R Thanks soo much! Iight peace…**

**-Kouga's One and Only-**


	4. The Other Half of Dark

**Title: Mixed Feelings**

**Chapter 4: The Other Half of Dark**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Ring!**

"Is that the bell?" Takeshi asked.

"Wow…time went by fast…Ms. Mariaki didn't even come back from the Supply Room. We had like twenty minutes with no teacher," Riku said.

"Yeah…Well too bad I didn't get my stuff from her. C'mon Riku! Takeshi I'll meet you at my house at five o'clock with your friend. Later!" Kari said. She grabbed Riku's arm and ran out of the classroom.

"Why are we running?" Riku asked.

"Do you want Dark to follow us around while we're talking? Besides you wouldn't want him to drool all over you," Kari said while running.

"Uhh no problem at all…" Riku said trying to keep up with Kari.

"Unless…you want him to follow us and say all those things to you that charms you?" Kari asked.

"What…? What makes you say such a thing?" Riku asked.

"That's what my cousins told me. I thought it'd do the same to you. My whole family falls for his charms except my other brother and me," Kari said.

"Wow…" Riku said in amazement.

"Tell me! Just tell me if you feel anything for Dark?" Kari said.

"What! No!" Riku said.

"Well tell me if you do. I'll hook you up!" Kari said.

"Nope…no feelings yet!" Riku stammered.

"Ohhh…I see…you want to get to know him more before going out with him…That's good! You're the perfect girl for him!' Kari said.

"What are you talking about?" Riku said.

"You'll find out when we get to my house," Kari said. They walked and walked. Finally they reached a white mansion.

"You got to be kidding me…" Riku said staring at the mansion.

"What…this house ugly? Cause' if you think it we think the same," Kari said.

"No…it's beautiful. The color…it's great. My mansion is pink…it makes me sick," Riku and Kari giggled.

"Over there is where Takeshi lives," Kari said pointing at a small blue mansion next to hers.

"I didn't imagine that he lives in a mansion too…" Riku said.

"If we hurry up I'll introduce you to my mother and father before they leave to work," Kari said. Riku and Kari went inside the mansion. A man in a suit was there waiting for Kari.

"Is that your father?" Riku asked.

"No that's James Timber, our butler. My father isn't that young. James is only twenty-one," Kari said.

"Hey Ms. Mousy. How was your first day of school?" James asked.

"I told you to call me Kari! My day was pleasurable. I met a new friend. A 'girlfriend'..." Kari bragged.

"Heh! Uhh she meant girl as a friend not the other way. I'm not a girl who likes girls and I presume she isn't one too," Riku tried to explain. Kari and James stared at her for a moment. They then burst into laughters.

"You sure are funny Riku. Anways…James is father and mother still here?" Kari asked.

"No Ms. Mou- I mean Kari…they left early. They had a meeting. May I take your bags?" James asked. Riku and Kari handed him their string bags. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Kari! You left without me! Wait till I tell mother and father about- Ah…you have a visitor," Dark said. Dark looked at Riku and stared at her not keeping his eyes off her. He threw his bag at James and walked toward Riku.

"Hey to you too, Mr. Mousy," James mumbled.

"Hi," Riku said smiling at Dark.

"So you gonna tell me if your single or not?" Dark asked. Riku raised an eyebrow then sighed.

"I'm single…you happy now," Riku said.

"I ain't happy…I'm puzzled…why on earth would a lovely girl like you not be in a relationship?" Dark asked.

"Well Mr. Corndog…She hasn't found the right guy for her. You are obviously off her list since I doubt she really fancy corny or horny guys like you," Kari said.

"Stay out off it Kari. I wasn't asking you…I was asking Riku. She's single cause' she was waiting for a guy like me right Riku," Dark asked while touching Riku's face.

"Uhh…Kari…we should…uhh…you know…get on with our discussion about school. Where's your room? We can discuss there," Riku quickly said walking backwards trying to get away from Dark.

"It's upstairs you'll see it right away. The guys are coming and I got to get the room spotless," Kari said. Riku ran upstairs leaving Kari behind. "But- nevermind…she better pick the right room…"

"Why? Is he here too?" Dark asked.

"Duh…He always comes home early before us…" Kari said.

"Damn it…" Dark said.

"She's bound to meet him. I was going to introduce her to him," Kari said.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Trying to get away from Dark…that was rude…but I don't know what came over me. Where's her room…Maybe it's this one," Riku opened the door. "Huh…this can't be Kari's room." Riku decided to check it out. She saw a guy's uniform tossed on the bed. "Could this be Dark's room…"

She saw another door and opened it. It led her to a balcony. She walked out and stared at the scenery.

"This is beautiful…"

A gust of wind blew against her. The door behind her slammed shut. Riku turned around and tried to open it.

"No way! Damn…it's locked…" She gritted her teeth and dropped to the floor. "All that running sure wasted me. Kari will open this door…I can't stay here forever…Stupid wind…why'd I even go out here…I shouldn't have ran off like that and wander off in a mansion that I don't even know the hell everything is at. What else could go wrong?" The clouds suddenly formed together and covered the sky. Droplets of water came crashing down everywhere. "Me and my big mouth…" She was totally soaked from head to toe. "My mom's going to kill me when she sees me drenched." Riku heard someone walk in the room. She pressed the side of her head against the wall to listen.

"I'm telling you Dark I haven't seen a girl around besides Kari!" A guy's voice that sounded a bit like Dark said.

"Are you sure you're not hiding her for yourself?" Dark said.

"No!" The guy said.

"Then why are you wearing a robe? Did you force her to do it with you?" Dark yelled.

"What are you talking about? I just got out of the shower!" The guy yelled back.

"Maybe your hiding her in your closet! Or your wardrobe! Or even under the bed!" Dark shouted.

"What are you doing? Who is this girl you're looking for anyway?" The guy asked.

"Riku Harada, Kari's friend. But if you do see her…she's mine!" Dark yelled.

"Who does Dark think he is?" Riku whispered to herself. "I don't belong to him! I only knew him for a day!"

"Well if she's that hot I wouldn't be that interested cause' you already laid your filthy hands on hers," The guy said.

"Even though, I'm just telling you since you seem to have every girl you see to sleep with you!" Dark said.

"Okay that happened only once!" The guy shouted. "Now stop messing around in my room and get out before I really loose my temper!"

"Remember! Lay a hand on her you're a goner Krad!" Dark said. Riku heard the door slam.

"Krad…" Riku whispered. The balcony door swung opened. A black figure stepped out on the balcony. It was too dark and it was raining so hard that she couldn't see who it was.

"Riku…" A guy who sounded like Dark said. Riku expected it to be Dark since it is his room so she cleared her throat so she could speak.

"Dark…look…I'm sorry I ran off…I didn't know…I-

"Save your apology…I'm not Dark. C'mon I'm getting wet out here and I just took a shower too," They said.

"If you're not Dark…then you're…Krad…" Riku said. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah…you got a problem with that…" He whispered in her ear. Riku had no idea what to say. She was just too tired to even talk. She suddenly collapsed in Krad's arms. "If Dark saw this…he'd have my neck…" Krad carried Riku in his room and placed her on his couch. Krad pulled up a seat watching Riku in her sleep. "So you're the girl who had Dark all worked up about. Not a bad figure. Well no wonder he's anxious to get in your pants. You got the looks every guy dreams a girl would look like." Riku moaned putting her hand on her head. She slowly opened her eyes and turned finding Krad right next to her.

"What happened…I was outside…what time is it?" Riku panicked.

"Will you lower your tone…I'm going to get my ass kicked if you keep yapping like that. Okay…you collapsed in my arms…which was exhilarating…then I just plopped you down on my couch which I'll have to get rid of later since you got it all wet. Oh yeah it's 4:37 in the afternoon. Any other questions?" Krad asked.

"It's only 4:37! It felt like I was here all night," Riku said.

"Don't you wish…if you were here all night you would've been over there on my bed with me. Oh yeah it's not 4:37…its 4:38 now…" Krad said. Riku frowned. "It was a joke…jeez…"

"Okay…I better go now," Riku said. Riku got off the couch and walked quickly toward the door.

"Wrong door…unless you want to go back to the balcony. But hey! If you want to head out the balcony again I'll be happy to accompany you…if you know what I mean," Krad said. Riku growled and walked the other way. She headed toward the right door but she couldn't open the door because Krad was in the way. "I wouldn't go out just yet…"

"Why not?" Riku asked getting annoyed.

"Your undergarments are visible," Krad said.

"Nice try but I have my clothes on…" Riku said. Krad pointed at a mirror. Riku looked and saw that her bra was visible through her white collared shirt. She had forgotten she was drenched.

"Don't worry…when you were sleeping I was a good boy by not trying to look at it. Well actually I saw it once…or twice…it was okay…if they were bigger…now that would surely turn me on…" Krad said.

SLAP

"PERVERT! I COULD TOTALLY KICK YOUR BA-" Krad grabbed Riku close to him. Riku closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw Krad's lips were locked on hers. She felt his tongue searching for hers. She wanted to scream but Krad's hand was placed behind her bed making sure she can't break free from the kiss. She wanted slap him but couldn't because her hands was pressed against his chest and his other hand was gripped on her back. All she could do was cry. Suddenly Krad had released her from his tight grip. Riku fell to the ground and buried her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry Riku…" Krad said softly. "I had to shut you up…I'd be dead if I got caught with you in my room…"

"Why would that be a problem…?" Riku said softly.

"You just wouldn't understand…" Krad said. He knelt down beside her. "Let's just say…I'm sort of the bad guy in your fantasy…" Riku slowly took her hands off her face. Krad wiped her tears away with his index finger.

"You know what…this is the craziest day ever….believe it or not. We had this crazy project at school…I was partnered up with one of the popular or should I one of the cheesiest guys at school…I got my first kiss…I met your brother and sister…I get locked up in your balcony…and I got to meet you…" Riku said softly.

"No wonder you passed out. C'mon let's get you out of those clothes and into new ones. I'll have James wash your drenched clothes. So what do you say?" Krad asked. Riku nodded. "My bathrooms over there." Riku got up and walked toward the bathroom.

"Thanks…Krad," Riku said softly.

"Hey you're the one doing me a favor here. I'm going to have a chick use my bathroom. Wait till I tell my new friends at school…." Krad said winking at Riku. Riku twitched and walked slowly in the bathroom keeping an eye on Krad. "I'm going to head out to get you some dry clothes in Kari's room. Just try to keep quiet." Krad smirked and walked out of the door. Riku sighed.

"This day is killing me…but…I kind of love it..." Riku said softly. She went inside the bathroom and started the shower. She undressed and went in. Meanwhile Krad walked slowly in Kari's room. He headed toward her closet to get a shirt and pants.

"This is so wrong…" Krad murmured.

"What are you doing rummaging in my closet? You have your own clothes that are for you and I have my clothes for me. Unless…tell me you're not gay…," Kari said.

"I'm not! Is Dark out there?" Krad asked.

"No he's looking for Riku…my friend who ran off cause' she was scared off by Dark's charms…" Kari said.

"Hah…that's a first…someone who resisted Dark's evil charm powers that seduces people," Krad snickered.

"You're hiding her aren't you?" Kari asked.

"What makes you think I am?" Krad said.

"Well…let's just say you have a habit in keeping something that Dark adores," Kari said.

"Heh…name one time that I had done that," Krad said challenging Kari.

"Hmm…the time that you hid his favorite shoes…the one that he got from that girl from London who used to go out with him. I found it the next day in my closet. Uhh and the time when you hid his expensive hair gel set which I also found in my closet," Kari said.

"I said to only name 'one'…" Krad muttered.

"Don't tell me you hid Riku in my closet? O my gosh! If you did then I'll loose my only 'girl' friend!" Kari shouted.

"Keep it down will yah?" Krad snapped. "I didn't hide her here…she's in my room…well…in my shower at the moment…"

"WHAT!" Kari shouted. Krad cupped his right hand on her mouth.

"Don't worry…I didn't lay my hands on her…" Krad said quickly. "Well tried not to anyways…" Kari pried Krad's hand off her mouth.

"Then what were you doing here instead in your room with her? What happens if Dark comes along and sees her in your room?" Kari asked.

"I went over here to get her some dry clothes. I'll explain why later but not now. Hurry up and get her some clothes," Krad said. Kari quickly grabbed an outfit from her closet.

"These will look cute on her!" Kari said with a giggle. "Oh crap! I forgot! Takeshi and a friend of his will be coming at five! What time is it?"

"Five till five…" Krad said.

"Quickly! Get out! I have to clean my room! Uhh these outfits…take it. Tell her to pick from it and to be ready and out of you room by five," Kari said. She tossed Krad the clothes she picked out for Riku. "I have to get dress too! Now scram!" Kari pushed Krad out her room and slammed the door behind Krad. Krad dashed into his room and locked the door behind him.

"Riku…you done yet?" Krad said. He knocked on the bathroom door. The door slowly opened. Riku popped her head out and water dripped from her hair.

"Towel?" Riku said.

"It's uhh…in the drawers next to the sink," Krad said. Riku closed the door. "Great…now she got my bathroom floor all wet…" The door opened again and Riku stepped out with a towel wrapped around her body. Krad gazed at her. But he shook his head and shut his eyes. "Here…pick one, get changed, and my troubles will soon be over once you get out." Krad held out a series of clothing that belonged to Kari to Riku. Riku grabbed them and went back in the bathroom. Riku looked at all the outfits.

"Too small…too revealing…too hot…too expensive…" Riku muttered. "I need to wear something though…"

"Hurry up will yah! Kari wants you downstairs by five! You have one minute!" Krad said while knocking on the door. Riku sighed. She just closed her eyes and grabbed and outfit. She quickly put it on without looking at it. She then opened the bathroom door once again. Krad looked at Riku with awe. But Riku didn't bother to look at him. She just quickly walked out the door to go downstairs without saying a word. "Not even a thanks…how typical…" Krad slammed his door shut and walked out his balcony. He looked up in the sky not seeing anything but clouds and raindrops. "Face it Krad…you're just not like your other half…your love life's been shut out by yourself a long time ago…"

* * *

**Yeah! Sorry took forever. For the long wait...I reward you peeps another chapter! Hope You LOVE it! Peace out...**

**-Kouga's One and Only-**


	5. Unsolved Problems

**Title: Mixed Feelings**

**Chapter 5: Unsolved Problems**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just own the plot.

* * *

**

Riku tried to look for the stairs and saw James heading her way.

"James! Uh…tell me…how's this outfit?" Riku asked. James checked her out and smirked.

"Hot…" James said softly. "I mean it suits you but I suppose it's too revealing." Riku looked down and started blushing.

"Right! Sooo…not for me…be back!" Riku said. She ran back to Krad's room but the door was locked. "Krad! It's me…uhhh open up!" Riku knocked on his door continuously. Krad opened the door.

"Do you have a search warrant?" Krad asked.

"What? Uhh…no…," Riku said, a bit puzzled.

"Can't let you in, love," Krad said. He was about to close the door, but Riku blocked it.

"Wait!" Riku said.

"I was just kidding…" Krad said letting her in. "What do you want now? Can't provide you food in here…no beverages…no cigarettes…oh but I always yes for sex." Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a joke?" Riku asked.

"No…the bed's over there…my bed is your bed. Make yourself at home. Just kidding…" Krad added quickly. "So what can I do for you, love?"

"Two things. Number one…stop calling me love…I'm not your love. Two…can I borrow some clothes?" Riku asked.

"I have two answers for both…no and no. I can't stop saying love cause' I'm use to it...I've actually tried to stop when I went to far. Just because at my old school, I called my male teacher 'love' and everyone started to call me gay. Sad moment…I asked my parents to move somewhere else. Kari and Dark got so mad for that. Oh and can't let you borrow my clothes cause' you can't be trusted with them on. Besides…I think you look flattering in that skimpy outfit of yours." Krad chuckled.

"Please?" Riku pleaded while trying to hold her anger in.

"Well since you asked nicely…maybe I should…on one condition…" Krad said.

"Fine…but no sleeping with you…or any other physical contact in your mind…or any of the perverted wants you have…," Riku said.

"You got the wrong guy. Why would I ask such things?" Krad said with a high pitched voice.

"Remember…you're the second bad guy in my fantasy…hard to believe…" Riku said.

"Well, anyways…back to business…I want you to give me a tour of this town…I don't like getting lost you see. Anyways…I don't want to be cramped up inside this house with that 'Charm Boy' walking around. I feel like I'm in the jail just being here," Krad said.

"You're exaggerating…and fine. I'll show you around the town or whatever," Riku said.

"Great. How about Saturday morning, nine o'clock to be exact, and I'll send of a limo to pick you up, is that good, love?" Krad asked.

"Loose the limo…just come by at my house…which is the next block…big pink mansion…you won't miss it…since it stands out," Riku said.

"Then it's a date. Looking forward to it actually," Krad grinned. He went to his closet and grabbed something. He tossed it to Riku. "Wear it. Love it. Period." Riku went to the bathroom and looked at the clothing Krad had tossed her.

"This will have to do…" Riku said. She changed into it and went out of the bathroom. Krad looked at her.

"That's strange…you were a girl when you went in my bathroom. Now you came out of my bathroom a boy, love," Krad said. "Oh shoot! I just said 'love' to a boy, second time that happened in my life wait…or was it my third time."

"Oh shut it," Riku said.

"I liked you best in that other clothing you picked. Note to self, hire a fashioner to pick out better guy clothing for Riku. Sorry love, I don't have a sense of fashion within me. But I do know your missing a hat; top hat or a baseball cap?" Krad asked.

"Zip it. I see that this suit doesn't fit you huh? Cause' you're like what 5" something? This suit fits perfectly on me," Riku said.

"I use to fit it…it was my favorite suit. But James accidentally shrank it cause' he forgot to read the tag which said 'Don't dry in the dryer'. Well, something like that," Krad said.

"Oh…well thanks…I better get going. I think my other friends are here already," Riku said.

"Hold it right there…remember our little pact we made. By the way I want my suit back. It's still my favorite," Krad said.

"I haven't forgotten okay. See you later," Riku said.

"Sooner than you think, love," Krad said. Riku walked out of Krad's room and headed downstairs. She saw Takeshi talking to Kari.

"Hey Takeshi! Kari!" Riku shouted running towards them.

"Hey, you! We've been looking for you! We as in Dark and I," Kari said.

"Oh…well I was just got lost and I saw that nice library of yours. There were just so many great books there! You should check it out Takeshi," Riku lied.

"Not fond of books," Takeshi said.

"Oh…whatever," Riku said.

"Hey Riku. Nice suit by the way. You decided to cross-dress ever since you kissed Hiwatari? Didn't like it huh?" Takeshi teased.

"Now now Takeshi, be polite," Kari said.

"I thought you were bringing a friend," Riku said.

"Yeah…but it wasn't friend…it's friends…you know with an 's' at the end. Hold on you should know it. I mean you're the top student in everything. Little Miss Perfect," Takeshi said.

"Saehara, don't pick on Ms. Harada!" Daisuke shouted from across the room.

"Daisuke…" Riku whispered. Her stomach leaped for joy, but when she turned around her stomach fell down inside her. "RISA! SATOSHI? WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE SAEHARA! I SAID ONE PERSON!"

"Well, it isn't your house. Besides I really only asked Niwa. Hiwatari showed up and over heard our conversation and asked to come along. I just couldn't say no to my friend. We're the trios and we have to stick together wherever we go. Except on dates unless all three of us have dates then we can go on a triple date," Takeshi explained.

"I did not understand what you just said…but what's Risa doing here?" Riku asked.

"She was clinging on me ever since the last bell rang and she followed us here. I guess girls really can't get off our backs," Satoshi said.

"Hey Riku…and uh Cow-ree," Risa said.

"It's KARI you idiot…" Riku spat.

"I said COW-REE!" Risa spat back.

"It's okay Riku," Kari whispered to her. Riku glared at Risa.

"You sure? Cause' I can make her leave," Riku whispered back. Kari nodded.

"Well everyone…how about we talk later because dinner's serve already," Kari said.

"Sure!" Everyone said at once. They followed Kari to the dining room. Riku saw that Dark and Krad were already seated.

"Hey Saehara! How's it going?" Dark yelled.

"O my gosh! It's you! The hottie from school!" Risa said pointing at Dark. Daisuke and Satoshi both looked at each other.

"That can't be. We're the hotties at school…" Satoshi whispered to Daisuke.

"Transferred prep boys…can't be good…" Daisuke said softly.

"Everyone…my older brothers who are twins. Weird I know…they don't exactly look alike. My parents said something went wrong," Kari smirked. "Blonde one is Krad and the other is Dark."

"Pleasure to meet…who are they?" Krad asked pointing at Daisuke, Risa, Satoshi, and Riku. Riku raised an eyebrow at him. Krad winked at her.

"Oh right…" Kari said. She walked over at Daisuke and Satoshi. "Um…Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hiwatari, cute aren't they?"

"Hmmm…can't tell…we're both straight," Krad said referring to Dark and him. "Well…actually I am but he's not." Krad pointed at Dark. "Bisexual…"

"Cretin," Dark said to Krad giving him a push.

"Git," Krad said.

"Moving on!" Kari said. She walked by Risa and Riku. "These two are the Harada Twins. Risa and Riku."

"Riku...so this was the girl you were looking for, eh Dark?" Krad asked.

"Yeah. Remember what I said Krad. Lay a hand on her…and your history," Dark said.

"Heh…as if…I can do whatever I please," Krad said. Dark looked at Riku and frowned.

"What happened to your other clothes? And where'd you get the suit?" Dark asked Riku.

"Oh…uh…my other clothes…it's with James…I spilt something on it and I asked if he could wash it for me. And uh this suit…it's my play costume, I joined just today. I'm an extra though. I decided to wear it until my clothes are clean," Riku lied. Krad chuckled under his breath.

"This girl's got all the answers in the world," Krad muttered. Kari walked by Krad and grabbed his arm.

"Uhm…I have to ask my brother something so sit tight," Kari said as she dragged Krad into their living room.

"What?" Krad asked.

"I thought you gave her my outfits to try on. Why is she wearing your shrunken suit?" Kari asked.

"What do you think? She didn't feel right wearing that prostitute clothing of yours," Krad said.

"What! They are not!" Kari yelled.

"Well…she asked to borrow my clothes. I said no. She pleaded. Nicely. Had to say yes. And we had a deal. Is dinner ready yet?" Krad said.

"Wait…what did you say?" Kari asked.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Krad responded.

"Before that," Kari said.

"Had to say yes," Krad said.

"Screw you…what's in the middle of those two things you said?" Kari asked.

"We had a deal…okay…now piss off. I'm hungry and I want to get something to eat before charm boy engulfs it all," Krad said.

"What deal?" Kari asked.

"I hate sisters who ask annoying questions," Krad said.

"I'm your only sister! Now what deal!" Kari asked.

"That if I lend my suit, she gives me a tour of this town this Saturday, it's not a big of a deal!" Krad said.

"You're going on a date. With Riku Harada. This Saturday. You can't!" Kari said.

"It's not a date. Not really. But if it was, why can't I? Ain't she single?" Krad asked.

"Yeah, but I was going to pair her off with Dark! So he can stop his habit of seducing people to get what he wants! Because if Dark and Riku were a thing, he won't unleash his charm attack on anyone again!" Kari said.

"Okay. Say that they are a thing. Do you think Dark will stay loyal, like a dog and not do anymore of the things we, as in you and I despise most? Besides…does Riku have a say in this?" Krad asked looking at Kari suspiciously. "Or…probably not."

"She doesn't know…I haven't told her yet. But it will work! Dark will be with her. We'll live normal again. Takeshi and I will fall in love! I'll make tons of friends! It will turn out great!" Kari said.

"Are you high? How do you even know Riku has any feelings for Dorko, the Charm Boy, huh? Haven't you thought of that? Do you even know if Ms. Harada has another ideal lover? That she might be chasing for another and not Dorko. Someone she truly loves and wants to be with? Think Kari…if you tell her your plan, she'll think of you as a psycho. You're friendship with her is at line here! Do you really want to risk that?" Krad asked.

"What are you two doing? Dinners getting cold and there are a lot of hungry teens in there, waiting for you bimbos…" Dark said.

"Sorry…had a discussion with Krad about not touching my clothes," Kari muttered.

"Didn't sound like it," Dark said.

"Well it was…believe it or not. I was using her clothes as rags to polish my trophies," Krad mumbled. Krad and Kari both walked in the dining room. Everyone stared at them.

"What wrong with them?" Daisuke asked Riku.

"I don't know. I can't read minds," Riku said. Daisuke snickered and Riku smiled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Uhm…Let's eat then," Kari said while taking her seat next to Takeshi.

"So like anyways! At gym class today, Mr. Yamashiko told us to sprint for ten minutes! It was dreadful I tell you. Am I right Riku?" Risa said while cutting up her steak.

"Uh…yeah…but it wasn't that bad. I got an even better time than the other time," Riku said.

"That's because you've got that amazing body structure," Satoshi whispered to her. She had totally forgotten that Satoshi was there.

"Thanks…you don't have a bad one yourself," Riku replied. Satoshi smiled.

"So…I was thinking. Tomorrow…after school…we can go to my place and work on our health project," Satoshi said softly to her.

"Alone?" Riku asked.

"Does it matter?" Satoshi asked.

"Uh…not at all…I guess," Riku said.

"To answer your question…yes…alone…you and I…my place," Satoshi said. He grinned and took a sip of his drink.

"Can I speak to you…privately…" Riku said to him.

"Sure…" Satoshi said. Satoshi pushed his chair back and got up. He helped Riku get up from her seat. Riku saw Krad staring at her. She heard him drummed his fingers on the table like he's suspecting that something was going on between her and Satoshi. Riku smiled weakly at him and shrugged. She walked out of the dining room leading Satoshi to the Mousy's living room. "So what's this all about Riku?"

"Well I was just going to ask a question," Riku said.

"Okay…go on," Satoshi said as he sat down on one of the arm chairs. Riku sat down on an armchair across from Satoshi.

"What are you really playing at?" Riku asked.

"What are you talking about?" Satoshi asked.

"I know you have something up your sleeves. There's something going on with you, Takeshi, and Daisuke. Something demonic I presume," Riku stated.

"What makes you say that?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh…I don't know…you seem to be hanging a lot around me ever since this afternoon. This morning you seem to have that, 'Oh! I'm so cool', look on your face," Riku said.

"Heh. So you think my love for you is a joke or something?" Satoshi said.

"What love? Other than choosing me as your health partner?" Riku said.

"You agreed. You're the one who sealed the deal," Satoshi said.

"What! You were the only one available!" Riku said.

"Listen…" Satoshi said.

"No…wait! Listen? You listen for a second! You-you sto-stole my…my first kiss!" Riku stammered.

"I thought we went over this already! What's gotten into you? You were fine at health class and now you're a whole different person," Satoshi said.

"It's just that…I want to clear this up with you…I don't like you. As a friend I do but I don't think as a boyfriend type. You see…I like someone else…" Riku explained.

"Oh…I see…I'm not as fit as your Prince Charming…or more likely…I'm not capable of being your 'ideal' boyfriend," Satoshi said. "But I'm not going to forfeit just yet. I'll still win your love over for me."

"Oookay…" Riku said. She looked at Satoshi strangely and cleared her throat.

"Well…I picked the wrong words for that part. But just to let you know...he isn't going to go for you…" Satoshi said.

"What do you mean…?" Riku asked. Satoshi got up and took an envelope out of his pocket. He handed it to Riku.

"Read it later and then you'll understand," Satoshi said. Riku glanced at the envelope and tucked it in her suit pocket. "We better head back. We might miss something over there." Riku nodded and they both walked back in the dining room.

"How about spin the bottle everyone!" Kari asked. Riku noticed everyone had finished their dinner, since the dining table was cleared.

"How about, do whatever they came here for, upstairs, and in your bedroom," Krad said getting up from his seat. "And if you must play that silly game, I have one thing to say. Any of you boys touch my little sister…I'll make sure you'll never have a normal day in school for as long as we stay here."

"Krad! Then what's the point of playing the game if I can't!" Kari yelled.

"Then, I suggest you don't," Krad said.

"C'mon guys, into my room. Big brother doesn't want to see us to have fun," Kari said. She marched off upstairs to her room with wine bottle followed by everyone else. Riku stayed behind.

"It must be nice to have an older sibling who cares…," Riku said.

"Aren't you the older one though?" Krad asked.

"Yeah…but Risa runs the whole house when my parents are out," Riku said.

"Harsh. You better head up. They can't start without an even amount of players," Krad said. Riku looked at Krad.

"Why is that you look so different from Dark? You're beautiful blonde hair…so ravishing. You're eyes…so perfect. It's like you're not even related," Riku said softly.

"Why are you asking me that question? When you, yourself don't look like Risa. Your cute auburn hair, so silky with a scent of expensive roses and your eyes…it takes the life out of me whenever I stare, deep, into it," Krad said. Riku gazed into his eyes, smiling and then walked upstairs. Krad sighed. Riku walked slowly into the hallways.

"That's right…I never found out where Kari's room is at! Augh! Again with the finding…" Riku mumbled. She opened doors which led her into closets and bathrooms. "One more door…" Riku crossed her fingers and opened it. It was a room all right. But it wasn't Kari's. "Better sit tight here for a moment…just in case anyone's looking for me." Riku sat on the bed which had pictures of spectacular sceneries scattered all over it. She looked at all of them. "Amazing…" She suddenly remembered the envelope that she got from Satoshi. She opened it up. It was some type of poem.

_**A note passed from girls of two, **_

_**A note discovered by boys of three,**_

_**One boy called a bet,**_

_**One played the referee so the game is set,**_

_**A game is set, to make their lover,**_

_**Fall for the opposite other,**_

_**It's played by the school's two idols,**_

_**Just to prove who is worthy of the title,**_

_**Of the school's BABE MAGNET…**_

"This doesn't make any sense…whatever Satoshi wrote...but it has a catchy rhyme. Not very romantic. Oh! What am I thinking! I dislike that boy! Though he's smart, helpful, sweet, and he is handsome. Oh! Shut up Riku! Ahh! I need to rest!" Riku shouted. She rested her head on a pillow and closed her eyes.

"Do rests since you look all worn out, but do be careful by not to damage my pictures in anyway." Riku opened her eyes. She saw Dark sitting by her side smiling at her. She turned red.

"Uh…I suppose this is your room. I was wandering around again trying to look for Kari's room but I end up going in someone else's room," Riku said as she got up and sat next to Dark.

"Heh. Her room is just over at the next hallway," Dark said. Riku looked at Dark for a sec.

'Something looks different about him…' Riku thought. "So…did you buy these pictures?"

"No…I took them by myself," Dark responded as he gathered his picture and placed it aside.

"They're taken so professionally!" Riku said.

"Thanks," Dark said.

"I got a question for you Dark," Riku said.

"If you're asking for me out or want to me to be your boyfriend or even sex. Yes," Dark replied quickly with a grin.

"No…no…no… Augh. Is that what all you guys think? You are just like your bro- I mean like the rest of the guys," Riku stammered.

"Is that your question? If it is the answer is still yes," Dark said.

"Never mind," Riku said.

"Oh…okay," Dark said. He looked at her. "So what's troubling you?"

"Nothing really," Riku said.

"I'll be your psychiatrist. State your problems and help you by all means necessary," Dark said.

"Fine. I have a problem with guys…except for this one guy who is like a friend to me and also the person I like. I never liked guys ever since…never mind…" Riku said.

"Tell me or I'll make you…" Dark retorted. Riku winced and cleared her throat.

"Uh…fine! When I was little….there was this guy…he was like a year older than me. I liked him and he liked me. He was a very nice person. We hung out and stuff. Then his fraternal twin confessed his love to me. I said I liked him too but I told him I liked his brother more. He got mad. He beat up his brother. The one I liked most. He didn't want to fight back because he didn't want to cause he's his twin! So he got injured…cause of me…I started it…" Riku said.

"How could it have been you? You didn't do anything…you couldn't help that your beauty caught both twins attention…" Dark said. Dark put his arms around Riku.

"No…sorry…I can't be with you…I…don't know you…" Riku said softly.

"Then let me introduce myself to you…" Dark replied. Riku looked at him. Dark slowly moved in for a kiss. Riku closed her eyes.

"I wonder where Riku could be…" Kari said.

"Hey…she's a big girl…she can handle herself. Besides…she isn't somewhere outside. As long as she's in she's fine," Takeshi said. Kari took out her cell.

"Hold on guys…I have to make sure she's okay," Kari said. She ran out of her room. "Yeah…hello….Krad. It's me…Kari. Check up on Riku for me okay. She may be lost…okay bye."

"Don't worry Kari…she seems to be okay…but she really did some major damage…to me…" Krad said softly as he closed his cellphone. He couldn't bear seeing her with Dark. It was even much of a worse image. 'They kissed…'

* * *

**There you go...hehehe...not done really...still more chapters to come! r/r! Peace out...**

**-Kouga's One and Only-**


	6. Forgotten Lovez

**Title: Mixed Feelings**

**Chapter 6:Forgotten**** Lovez**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just own the plot.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews.MagicalPlayGirl and everyone, sorry to disappoint you that the link to this chapter didn't show up. I had to fix it and I took it out. Now You can read it! D

* * *

**

"Too bad you guys have to go…" Kari said.

"It was nice of you to invite me...I mean us…" Riku said.

"No problem! We could do this again sometime!" Kari said.

"Sure! How about my house?" Takeshi said. Everyone laughed. "What? My mansion's okay to party and hang!"

"Plan it out and then we'll chill," Kari said.

"Thanks for everything again," Riku said.

"You were leaving already without a bye to both of us?" Dark said referring to Krad and him. Riku blushed.

"Bye you two!" Riku said. Krad walked up to her.

"You've broken me…" Krad whispered to her. Riku looked puzzled as Krad stood there looking deeply in her eyes.

"Okay…you had your time with her. It's my turn," Dark said as he pushed Krad away

from Riku. Krad frowned. "Remember…I'll always be here for you. I hope my introduction wasn't that bad." Riku nodded and smiled.

"Is it me or Riku seems to be close to them…I mean real close…" Daisuke whispered to Satoshi.

"They better not…cause' after all she's mine…" Satoshi muttered. He walked to Riku and put his arm around her waist. "C'mon Riku we'll take you and Risa home."

"Blue boy…don't get comfortable with her," Dark said.

"What if I decide not to? She isn't yours…she belongs to someone already…" Satoshi said.

"Satoshi!" Riku hissed.

"She belongs to someone all right and it's me so back off Hiwatari," Dark said.

"Will someone just take me home!" Riku said.

"I'll take you home." Riku saw it was him.

"Daisuke…" Riku whispered.

"Satoshi…shut up and take Risa. I'll take Riku. Follow us okay. Kari…thanks for dinner. See you tomorrow," Daisuke said.

"No problem," Kari said. 'Now I know...who Riku really wants…'

"See you Daisuke! Later Satoshi! G' night Haradas!" Takeshi yelled.

"Hey…Daisuke…thanks…for taking me home," Riku said. She noticed he was still holding her hand.

"No sweat…" Daisuke said.

"Daisuke…stop…I have to tell you something…" Riku said.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked stopping. Riku suddenly collapse. Daisuke immediately caught her. "Riku! Are you all right?" Riku panted.

"Daisuke…I…have a confession…_I'm in love with you_…please…never let me go…don't let me fall for another…I just want to love you and not anyone else. Don't let go of me. It's a mistake to fall for another guy besides you. _Let me_…_fall in love with you_…_and just you_," Riku said softly. Daisuke froze.

"I'll do my part…but it's all up to your heart. If you can love me forever…it's great. But if you choose another…it's great too. Whatever your heart desires…you should go along with it. But as of now…," Daisuke stopped. He kissed her. As he pulled away Riku smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

Riku woke up and saw she was in her room. She was still in the suit that Krad had lent her.

"How did I get here…" Riku whispered. There was a knock on her door. "Come in…" One of her maid came in.

"Miss! Thank goodness you're awake! The Mistress and Master told me to take your temperature," She said.

"Uh…no thanks…I'm okay Esther…how did I get in my room?" Riku asked.

"The Young Niwa brought you Miss. You were asleep when he appeared in the doorstep," Esther said.

"Where's Risa?" Riku asked.

"The other Miss is swimming in the pool. She was brought home with Young Hiwatari. I have to tell you. He looked like he didn't want to bring her home," Esther said. Riku giggled. "I have to tell you…both of those boys sure are interested in you, Miss. Both of them were by your side hoping you'll be okay."

"Satoshi…Daisuke…" Riku whispered.

"I know what you did Daisuke! You kissed my girl!" Satoshi said.

"What? You want a kiss too?" Daisuke joked while puckering up his lips to Satoshi's face. "Besides…you kissed her enough…she probably was tired of your tainted lips."

"My lips aren't tainted…my heart maybe…" Satoshi said. Dark raised an eyebrow.

"Uh….whatever…so have given up on Riku yet? I'd like that title before homecoming so when I win to be the king for our grade I can add that I'm proud of being 'The School's Babe Magnet' for my speech," Daisuke said.

"In you dreams…I'll make her mine by tomorrow…besides…I don't see you making any progress with Risa. So far she's all over me still," Satoshi said.

"I'll make her mine…don't you worry about it," Daisuke said.

By the end of the day everyone was talking about the Mousy twins and Daisuke and Satoshi. Riku didn't care at all. She was just thinking about what Daisuke had said to her. She couldn't quite put the words together cause she didn't really hear him. She just passed out due to lack of energy. But she really wanted to know what happened. Had they kissed? Riku put her hand on her lips and blushed. Someone took a hold o her hand. She turned her head. It was Satoshi.

"Hey you…have a lot of things on your mind?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah…you know the project…as always," Riku said. Satoshi led her to his limo.

"Off to my house then?" Satoshi said opening the door for her.

'That's right…I'm going over his house to do the project…' Riku thought. She started to turn red. All the girls who liked Satoshi glared at her.

"I don't have the baby!" Riku said quickly.

"What? Where is it?" Satoshi asked.

"It's in my locker. Hold on! I'll get it!" Riku said quickly running back in the school. Satoshi ran his hand in his hair.

"This is not easy…" Satoshi muttered. Riku caught her breath and walked slowly to her locker.

"It's not like I don't want to be with him….it's just I've never been alone with him…and I don't want anything to go on between us," Riku mumbled. She approached her locker and did her combination. "32...42...2...open…" Riku pulled the latch up but it was stuck. "Shit…" She kicked her locker and started to pound on it. "Open up! My baby's in there! Augh!" She noticed someone was looking at her strangely. It was Krad.

"Hmm…you keep your baby in your locker? Who's the lucky father?" Krad asked. Riku looked at him…he was different…something didn't look right…

"Satoshi…well…he's my fake husband for our health project…" Riku said.

"Really…" Krad said.

"Yeah…it's silly I know…uhmm hey…yesterday…how did I exactly break you? I didn't ruin your suit or anything. I'll get it fix. Don't worry. I'll have it by tomorrow," Riku said.

"You don't understand! I really like you Riku! But it seems your interested in him!" Krad said.

"Satoshi! I don't- "

"No…I saw you…kissed…my half…" Krad muttered. Riku stared at him and then look away.

"Krad…we really aren't a thing…I'm not sure how I feel about you or Dark. For now my heart belongs only to one person…Daisuke," Riku said.

"….."

"Krad…_I love you_…but it's _not the kind you're seeking for_," Riku said. Krad kicked Riku's locker and pulled up the latch. It opened.

"I guess _my heart_ can _never be filled with love_ like before…it's just like your locker…_hollow_…_empty_…when you close it…it's _pitch black_. Ever since…I fought Dark for another girl…I was always was un favored in my family. Only Kari seems to be the only one cares. Dark forgot all about it and moved on. He forgave me… We moved to a different place because my parents wanted to make us forget about the girl we were fighting over for. We just left her just like that. No goodbyes. We moved back…Dark really forgot about her. But I didn't. I still loved her. One day I saw her…she didn't recognize Dark and I. So I just stayed low and thought it was best if she hadn't found out. I knew she moved on because she was different. _My love for her is still burning in my heart_. But it seems Dark saw her first and grew to like her too. It was just like before. _An endless love_." Krad said.

"You…Dark…" Riku started tearing. She wiped away her tears with her arm.

"Riku…I know you've moved on…I just wanted to find out whether you still remember," Krad said. "_Now you can be with Dark_…Have a nice life…_love_…" Krad turned and walked away not looking back at Riku. Krad suddenly felt someone take a hold of his waist. Krad _froze_.

"I appreciate you telling me all of this. I guess _Daisuke wasn't_ really the _one I love_. I guess I just like him for being nice to me and I mistaken it for love. I see it now. I realized that I missed the two twins that fell in love with me. Which was you and Dark. It's hard to decide really…I love you both…but I feel that I'm drawn to you every time I see you. My heart beats and beats…" Riku said softly. Krad released himself from Riku's hug.

"_I love you…and I would want you for myself_. But now that you know that Dark and I are the twins from your past…_I can't be with you_. When I had fought him for your love…he didn't fight back because he knows we're brothers and he doesn't want to hurt family. He maybe a pain but he's thoughtful and I respect that. As my vow to him I told myself_ I would never try to steal the girl he loves_…_My brother loves you_," Krad whispered as he walked away leaving Riku behind. "Glad I got that over with…back to the strip club…"

**'_I love her_…I want to be with her…_She wants me_…We can't be together…My _love life_ is really _fucked_ up….But _I'll always love her_ and no other.' Krad thought.**

**

* * *

**

**Yeah….so sad….THE END! LMFAO! Naw! I'm just kidding! D I'll try to update soon! Hoped you enjoyed it. Review please! Peace 3**

**-Kouga's One and Only-**


End file.
